Animal Instinct
by HiMe-TendO
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que no se puede morir de amor ...? Cuando la angustia hace un hueco tan profundo en tu corazón todo es posible. ¿Llegará a tiempo Inuyasha para cambiar un triste destino o dejará ir así a su Kagome? REVIEWS ONEGAI! ACTUALICÉ! CAPI 5 UP! n.n
1. Capítulo I: Controlando deseos

**¡Hola Hola! ¿Cómo les va a todos? Antes que nada quiero aclarar (para los que ya tengan los tomates en mano) que éste es el primer fic que de alguna manera publico y el segundo que escribo en toda mi vida, así que por favor sean pacientes conmigo.  
Nota**: **Este es sólo un capítulo introductorio por lo que el tema central de esta historia se va a desarrollar a partir de próximos capítulos.  
**  
Inuyasha: Y es algo obvio que todo se trate siempre sobre mi. XD  
**Dani-Tendo: Oh, ya llegó el "Sr. Soy El Centro Del Universo" Mira, mira ¿Quién soy?: "¡Prepárense todos porque el show del GRAN lol INUYASHA mas lol va a comenzar!"**  
Inuyasha: ¡Feh! Cierra el pico. Te lo advierto.  
**Dani-Tendo: y tú el hociquito jiji  
**Inuyasha: ¿Me estoy riendo? O.o  
**Dani-Tendo: ¡Aaaay, pero qué lindas orejitas!  
**Inuyasha: No me toques ... ¡Grrrr, te voy a morder!

¡**Ejem! Bueno, lo que sea ...  
****DISCLAIMER: Aclaro que ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes que aparezcan en éste relato son míos. (Susurrando) **_Pero ojalá ese perro sí fuera mío así podría maltratarlo y enseñarle algunos modales ... jojojo_  
(Inuyasha a lo lejos) – ¡¡¡¡Te escuché!!!!  
**Esteeeeem, en fin ... Ellos pertenecen a la diva, única y mente brillante Rumiko Takahashi. Yo los uso a mi gusto y piacere como mera diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.  
**  
**¡Ah! Además aclaro que tiene una que otra escena lima y más adelante quizá un lemon así que por favor si te sientes ofendido por tales contenidos o eres mejor de edad abstente de leerlo. GRACIAS!  
**  
Inuyasha: ¡¿UN QUE PERVERTIDAAAAAA?! OO  
**Dani-Tendo: Ahhhh, ¡vamos! ¡Como si no quisieras!**

........................................

- Diálogos  
_"Pensamientos"  
_**Aclaraciones mías**  
Cambio de escena

_**  
Animal Instinct**_

Todo transcurría normalmente (bueno, si se le puede llamar así) en el sengoku. Encontramos a nuestros amigos en su constante búsqueda de las kakeras.  
Para variar, Kagome e Inuyasha habían peleado, bueno ... no exactamente eso, más bien la primera estaba muy decepcionada y triste con el hanyou por lo que en lugar de dejar que él la cargue prefirió el transporte aéreo de Kirara y la compañía de Sango y Shippou. Claro, a todo esto Inuyasha no sabía por qué (**N/A: dah ... ¡Qué raro!** Inuyasha: ¡Oye, leí eso! **Dani-Tendo: oops, ¡fue con cariño Inu! U** Inuyasha: ¡Feh! �) Inuyasha iba corriendo y a su lado iba el monje perv...digo Miroku.

- Miroku, ¿por qué ella va con Sango?

- (meneando la cabeza en negación) Inuyasha ... ¿qué más podías esperar? Hasta la paciencia de la señorita Kagome tiene un límite. Lo más probable es que esté harta de la situación.

- ¡¿Situación?! ¿De qué situación hablas?

- Con todo respeto pero ... ¡BAKA! Debe estar cansada de que estés siempre indeciso

- ¿Tú crees que ...? _"¡No tonto! Sólo tú sabías que te ibas a encontrar con Kikyou hoy..., ¿o ella habrá visto algo? No, eso es imposible me aseguré de que nadie supiera"_

- Ehhh ... Inuyashita, es decir, a ver si me explico ... ¡¡¡TONTO INUYASHA DEJA DE LASTIMAR A KAGOME O TE QUEDAS CON ELLA O CON KIKYOU!!!

– P-pero ... (al decir lo último, Inuyasha temía por su vida ya que nunca había visto tan exaltado al monje)

- Kagomeeee!!!! Kagomeeeee!!! KAGOME, MÍRAME!!!  
(mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Kirara y Sango junto con Shippou de pegaban en la frente diciendo)  
(**N/A: Ante el próximo diálogo imagínense la mirada más fría que hayan visto, súmenle decepción y una pizquita de "¡Muérete!" y no, creo que ni la de Kikyou pudo ser tan fría**)

-Nani o ...

- Eh ... _"uh oh ... esto es más grave de lo que imaginé"_  
(disminuyendo el paso para esconderse tras Miroku)  
_"Mejor esperaré a que ella ... emmm, ¡se tranquilice! ¡Sí!"  
_(Miroku pensando) _"Vaya valiente"_

Más tarde, todos había hecho un alto para descansar y de paso hallar un buen lugar en el cual pasar la noche porque ya estaba haciéndose tarde. Inuyasha y Miroku habían salido a "dar una vuelta" según dijeron y Shippou se había dormido en el regazo de la miko. Ahora ésta, Sango y Kirara en brazos de la anterior iban caminando en busca de un buen lugar para dormir.

- Kagome-chan éste parece un buen lugar para pasar la noche, ¿no crees?

– Sí, eso creo Sango ... (su tristeza era obvia para su amiga)

Dejaron en una acogedora cueva a Shippou al cuidado de Kirara y ellas dos se sentaron en la entrada.

– Oh, ¡vamos Kagome! No te pongas así por ese tonto. ¡Si él no te sabe valorar allá él! No se merece que estés así para nada, además soy tu amiga y no me gusta verte triste ¡Arriba esos ánimos niña!

- Gracias por preocuparte Sango pero ... no creo que ésta vez sea tan fácil _"...no después de..."_

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Bueno ... es que yo ...

-¿... y entonces qué vas a hacer al respecto?

– ¡Feh! Creo que voy a tener que hablar con esa niña

– Sí, me parece lo mejor. Ella estuvo todo el día muy triste ¿lo notaste?

(Inuyasha cambió su altanero semblante por una mirada de profunda tristeza)  
- ...sí (retomando su habitual orgullo) ¡Feh! ¿y qué me importa? Yo hablaré con ella y si no me cree que haga lo que quiera _"y así no voy a tener que oler tus saladas lágrimas todo el día ... lo siento" _

- Bueno, será mejor que volvamos con las chicas, ya es un poco tarde y no es seguro para ellas andar por ahí solas.

– ... como quieras.

- ¡No lo creo Kagome! ¿estás segura de lo que dices?

– Sí... yo los vi hablando a los dos animadamente y... pues me di cuenta de que yo no tengo nada que hacer en medio, sólo soy una molestia _"¡Ay, no! no quiero llorar frente a Sango-Chan" _

– (Sango la abraza) ¡No, amiga! Onegai, no digas eso ... además yo estoy segura de que él sólo siente que le debe algo a esa mujer por el engaño al que los sometió el maldito Naraku ... tú sabes mejor que nadie que gracias a ti ahora Inuyasha mira hacia el mundo con otros ojos, tu ablandaste su corazón como nadie antes de ti lo hizo.

– (Kagome, sonriendo) Gracias Sango, ¡te quiero mucho!

– Así me gusta

- ¡Llegamos Sanguitoooooooooooo mi amooooooor, preciosa Kagome!

- �U ¡¡¡¡¡¡PLAF!!!!!

- ¿Por qué me pegas si yo te quiero?

- ¡¡¡PORQUE NO ME TENÍA QUE TOCAR EL TRASERO PARA DEMOSTRARLO!!!

Kagome veía divertida la habitual situación que se desarrollaba, cuando recordó el motivo de su sorna ... lo miró ... sus ojos dorados también se posaron en ella, estaba ... ¿arrepentido? Ella no quiso saberlo, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado y secó lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas. El hanyou lo notó, por lo que en éste punto comenzó a dudar sobre si debía o no aclarar las cosas con ella. Viendo esto, Miroku aprovechó y alzó la voz :

- BUENO SANGO, SERÁ MEJOR QUE VAYAMOS A BUSCAR ESA HIERBA MEDICINAL QUE SÓLO CRECE BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA DE LA QUE HABLAMOS

– Hierba ... ¿qué? (Pero el monje le dio un codazo y ella comprendió)  
– ññU ¡Ah, sí sí claaaaaro excelencia! ¡Vamos!  
(hablándole al monje entre dientes) _Intente tocarme y lo capo _

A Miroku le dolió de solo escucharlo pero la tomó del brazo y los dos se alejaron rápidamente de allí.

_"Ay, éstos dos son taaan disimulados ..."_

Incómodos minutos con su silencio se hicieron presentes hasta que

– O-oye Kagome ... (la voz de él la sacó de sus pensamientos)

– Nani o Inuyasha.

–Por favor, no me trates tan fríamente ... de veras, prefiero que me golpees o...hasta...un...osu-osuwari pero no me mires así, ONEGAI.

– Yo...e-está bien, no lo hago a propósito. (Las palabras de Inuyasha daban miles de vueltas a la vez dentro de su cabeza) _"¿Lo dijiste de verdad?"_

– Quiero ... que me digas por qué estás así para empezar

– Pues tú debes saberlo, fue por lo de hoy ... yo, estaba buscando unas hierbas que me pidió la anciana Kaede y ...yo, bueno ... accidentalmente te vi.

– (Inuyasha tristemente confirmo sus sospechas) Lo imaginaba. Por eso es que quiero aclararlo todo. Mira ...

– No, no digas nada. ¿Quieres que vuelva a mi tiempo? Lo haré. Gomen por ser siempre una entrometida, ¡ya no quiero ser una molestia para nadie Inuyasha! (dicho esto se cubrió los ojos con las dos manos)

– Kagome... (retirándole las manos suavemente con las suyas) mira lo que dices niña, no es así. (Ella mirando el suelo) Yo .... (iba a acariciarle la mejilla pero se contuvo) _"¿Por qué me haces tan vulnerable?"_ ....yo me reuní con Kikyou a escondidas, sí y de verdad lo siento ... pero no es lo que tú piensas. Sólo fui hasta allí para explicarle de la mejor manera posible que me desligo totalmente del compromiso que creí me unía a ella ... para siempre.

– _"Para siempre ..."_ ¿Y por qué? ¿Ya no la amas?

– No es eso y no, hasta ayer como un baka viví de una ilusión ... hace mucho que no siento algo así por ella. Mi corazón (deteniéndose para examinar la expresión de Kagome) ... cambió. (Al escuchar esto el corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco en su pecho, como si hubiera comenzado a latir luego de un largo tiempo de no hacerlo y el color volvió a sus mejillas) Y ... sería algo muy estúpido seguir hasta el infierno a alguien que no quiero, aunque antes lo hubiera hecho sin mirar atrás ... ahora tengo motivos más importantes por los cuales quiero quedarme, ahora ya no lo haré si no lo siento así. Enton.... (Inuyasha no pudo ignorar esa mirada, la de niña pequeña que lo miraba tan tiernamente, una mirada tan cálida que nunca pensó que alguien – antes de que llegara ella a su vida – le darían a él. Se sintió pleno, feliz y nada lo detuvo para hacer lo que debía)

–Ahora comprendo. Arigatou, Inuya...  
(sus ojos se desorbitaron ante la súbita pero suave presión en sus labios)  
Fue entonces que Kagome cerró sus lagunas color almendra ... ¡Oh Kami! Cómo había deseado algo así desde que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba. La sensación era tan cálida para ambos, Inuyasha comenzó a darle pausados y cortos besos por todo el contorno de sus labios, y eso la hacía querer más ... pronto ella lo abrazó y lo atrajo más. Sus cuerpos pegados, ella pudo sentir su hombría por lo que abrió mucho los ojos pero

- ... me ... gusta

y comenzaron a respirar agitados, no se podían detener. Él, primero dubitativo deslizó una mano por su espalda _"Mmmm...qué rica sensación"_ pensó Kagome. Inuyasha pudo oler la excitación de ella y se volvió loco. Su otra mano también comenzó a recorrer la espalda de ella. Pronto ella cruelmente cayó de su nube:

- ¡No INUYASHA, no aquí! ... deten ... no ...

Pero el hanyou ya había atacado con pequeños mordiscos a su cuello, para luego subir y ahondar el beso que antes hubieran comenzado.

_"¿Por qué no puedo parar? ... su cuerpo es tan ... suave, tan caliente"_

Su lengua pidió entrar al juego también y ella se lo permitió. El pecho de Inuyasha había quedado algo descubierto y Kagome no pudo contenerse, comenzó a acariciarlo tan suavemente que él pensó que iba a morir bajo esas caricias ... nunca antes se había sentido tan bien.

-...Kagome

Gimió. Ella al escuchar su nombre dicho de esa manera sintió un cosquilleo por partes de su cuerpo que habían estado dormidas hasta ser reclamadas ... por él.

- ¡No! ¡Basta onegai! INUYASHA. Apartándolo un poco bruscamente.

– Onegai ne, Kagome-chan ... ¿te ... lastimé? (respirando de manera entrecortada por toda la acción anterior).

Ella lo miró tiernamente y lo acunó en sus brazos como si fuera su bebé

– Para nada ... sólo que ... no es el momento ... aún.

– Hai ... esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.  
(poniendo cara de circunstancia) ¡Pero entiende algo niña ...!

– ¿Qué Inuyasha?

- (sonriéndole con ternura a la miko) ...te amo.

Kagome le sonrió dulcemente. Era justamente lo que quería escuchar.

– Aishiteriu mo, mi amor.

Continuará ...

**Adelantos del próximo capítulo**:  
- ¡¡¡Me mentiste!!!

– No, yo no...quería, ¡ESPERA KAGOME!

"Esto se acabó para siempre Inuyasha ... nunca volverás a verme. Adiós, amor"

- ¡MAMÁ, KAGOME NO RESPIRA!

........................................

**JOJOJO ... si ya sé que soy cruel y que me deben odiar después del adelantito que acabo de darles pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado ésta primer entrega ... Por favor, necesito de ustedes cualquier sugerencia, pregunta, consulta ... ¿Les gustó? ¿Kawaii? ¿No? ¿Repulsivo? ¿Faltó trama? ¿Habrá que modificar algo para la próxima? Ustedes lo dirán con sus reviews, por favor necesito saber cómo quieren que encarrile esto. Las ideas están todas en ésta cabecita por ahora.  
Su opinión es muy importante para mí, de verdad y además sé que me van a motivar para actualizar más rápido. (Sé que todos dicen lo mismo pero es así, lo digo de corazón porque mi historia está echa con mucho cariño para todos los fans de Inuyasha)**

**Cariños a todos los fanáticos como yo y espero que hayan empezado muy muy bien éste año que apenas está en pañales  
**  
Inuyasha: Ya Ya niña boba ¡deja de llorar tanto y despídete una buena vez que aburres!  
**Dani-Tendo: Mentira U  
**Inuyasha: Verdad U  
**Dani-Tendo: Perro rabioso XD**  
Inuyasha: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr y lo peor es que lo dice tan tranquilamente ...  
¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!  
_**Kagome: Osuwari ... osuwari ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡osuwariiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!**  
_**¡KA-BLAAAAAAAM!**  
Inuyasha: Mami, ¿qué es esa lucecita? ... Shesshoumaru te quiero.  
**Dani-Tendo: ¿No te parece que se te fue un poco la mano ésta vez? O.o**  
_**Kagome: Gomen Dani-Chan, es un pobre baka. **  
_**Dani-Tendo: Sí, ya lo sé. LOL Arigatou. **

**Perdonen mis constantes chistecitos pero con lo que se viene en la historia no van a tener mas ganas de reírse tapándose la boca ¡¡¡NO DIJE NADA!!!!**  
**Bueno ahora sí me voy despidiendo pero no sin antes agradecer a todos aquellos que se hayan molestado en leer mi modesta y humilde historia. ¡GRACIAS!**

_Dani-Tendo_


	2. Capítulo II: No confío

**¡Hola de nuevo! Hoy no tengo ganas de molestar demasiado, tengo más ganas de ir directamente al grano (jojojo, ¡qué directa!)  
Además me cansé de que ese perro ande hurgando en mis cosas para saber cómo sigue la historia, jajaja, además nunca lo va a saber ... está bien escondida. ASÍ QUE LO ENCERRÉ SÓLO POR HOY ... ¡Cómo me gusta maltratarlo! so, there is ... **

DISCLAIMER: Aclaro que ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes que aparezcan en éste relato son míos. Ellos pertenecen a la diva, única y mente brillante Rumiko Takahashi. Yo los uso a mi gusto y piacere como mera diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.

Éste capi no tiene lemon ... así que los peques pueden leerlo con total tranquilidad. Papis, no se preocupen, jojojo. ññ

........................................  
- Diálogos -  
_"Pensamientos"  
_**Aclaraciones mías**  
Cambio de escena  
........................................

**_Animal Instinct_**  
Capítulo II: **No confío

* * *

**

– Hai ... esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario  
(poniendo cara de circunstancia) ¡Pero entiende algo niña ...! - 

– ¿Qué Inuyasha? -

- (sonriéndole con ternura a la miko) ...te amo -

Kagome le sonrió dulcemente. Era justamente lo que quería escuchar.

– Aishiteriu mo, mi amor -

* * *

Más tarde se hicieron presentes Sango y Miroku ... al entrar en la cueva supieron que todo ya estaba bien, después de todo ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO INUYASHA SE DUERME CON UNA SONRISA?! Kagome dormía junto a Shippou y Kirara esperaba aún despierta por su ama. Involuntariamente la exterminadora y el monje se miraron y sonrieron, ante tal gesto se sonrojaron y miraron en direcciones opuestas. Ésta iba a ser una de esas noches tranquilas en la espesura del bosque ... al menos para ellos ... 

"_¡Qué bonito día!"_ pensaba Kagome mientras caminaba por el bosque. El Sol ya había mostrado sus primeros rayos y estos irradiaban su calidez tiñendo el cielo de tantos colores maravillosos. La miko ahogó un suspiro ante tal belleza. En su época ya no se veían amaneceres como esos.

_"¿Inuyasha?" _- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Espera! ¿Por qué me das la espalda? ¡No te alejes, te estoy hablando! -El hanyou señalaba algo, pero nunca la miró a los ojos. - ¿Qué es? ¿Qué quieres? ¡Déjate de juegos, baka! – los ojos de Kagome se abrieron a su máxima expresión y de pronto el amanecer ya no importó tanto ni le pareció tan bello - ¿Es Kikyou? Pero ... tú me dijiste que ... -

- Hazme un favor niña y ... – se detuvo para observarla _"¿Por qué me miras con tanto odio, Inuyasha?"_ – ... ya cállate – se acercó hasta la miko de ojos fríos y la abrazó por atrás ... ambos mirando a Kagome. - ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ TONTO, QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?! -  
- Amor, ¿vas a dejar que te hable así esa mujer? – musitó la miko de la larga melena azabache mientras tomaba la mano de Inuyasha – (frotando la mano que ella le ofreciera con ternura) Claro que no ... (beso suave en sus labios) ... tú espera aquí, regreso enseguida –  
_"¡¡¡QUÉ MIE....!!!" _Kagome pudo sentir un ardor subiendo por su nariz, pero no le prestó atención. En ese momento, su corazón dolía más ... bajó su mirada y su cabeza aprontándose a la tormenta que seguiría: todavía faltaba lo peor.  
- Escucha, y escucha con atención porque es la única vez que lo diré. No me hagas repetirlo, estúpida – Los ojos de la quinceañera ardían por las ganas contenidas de llorar. No le demostraría cuánto le dolía, no a esa rata. - ¿Alguna vez pensaste que todo lo que dije iba en serio? Dime, (risa sarcástica) ¿pensaste que me fijaría en una pobre imitación de la persona que AMO? ¿En una aprendiz de miko que tristemente y para vergüenza ajena de los demás sólo sirve como detector de fragmentos? ¡... DÍMELO PUTA! – acercándose a ella y sacudiéndola por los hombros muy bruscamente ... Kagome ya no sentía, respiraba por inercia, vivía por acto reflejo. (Subió su mirada y se percató de que su dolor fue percibido) Sus ojos ... ya no parecían propios, carecían de toda calidez ... de toda profundidad, sólo eran dos meros espectadores de un alma que ya no tenía siquiera espejo, porque estaba completamente vacía. Inuyasha cayó en cuenta del daño ... quizá demasiado tarde.

Se soltó con rapidez de ella, quien volvió a bajar su cabeza. – (con una voz apenas perceptible) ... Entonces, si es como lo dices, si soy todo eso que acabas de gritarme (doloroso suspiro) ... si la amas ... (lo miró e inclino su cabeza hacia un costado) – Inuyasha sintió escalofríos ante tal acto - ... LOS DOS SE VAN A IR AL INFIERNO AHORA MISMO, SI ES QUE TANTO DESEAN ESTAR JUNTOS ... ¡¡¡¡AHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! –no supo, no entendió en ese preciso instante de dónde había sacado esa rapidez, esa precisión y sus flechas iban más rápido que toda capacidad de racionalizar la situación ... esa puntería, esa asesina escondida en ella – Después de todo (sonrió) ... Kikyou, no es tan malo haber sido tu reencarnación – se acercó al cuerpo sin vida del mitad-demonio y al fin respondió – SÍ, PENSÉ QUE ME AMASTE – y así en una escena horrorosamente triste se abrazó a él en el suelo, acomodó algunos cabellos plateados que habían quedado en su rostro al caer y se dejó morir ... los yukais del bosque no tardarían en acabar con una presa tan fácil e indefensa que no haría nada por salvar lo que le quedase de vida.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡No por Dios, no! – al momento de abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que el hanyou la sostenía, su mirada horrorizada - ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome, dime qué te pasa, por favor! – ¿él estaba llorando?

Kagome sintió el calor que llegaba a sus labios, era ... su propia sangre. Al parecer había tenido un derrame en su nariz. Sango con el mismo gesto de Inuyasha la limpió con cuidado. Su cabeza daba tantas vueltas ... no dejaba de temblar, no podía.

Pero pronto, el sentirse en sus brazos la fue calmando instintivamente. Ambos, frente con frente cerraron sus ojos y tranquilizaron sus penas, aunque ella no pudo evitar sentir esa sensación extraña que invade todo el cuerpo cuando no se puede recordar un sueño que nos parece fue importante. Ambos se alejaron un poco, aún con los ojos cerrados. Inuyasha no esperó más y lamió la mejilla de su miko hasta casi llegar a la comisura de sus labios y ella pudo sentir la calidez que sólo un beso suyo podría darle. Sango acarició su cabello suavemente y entonces abrió los ojos de nuevo, su mirada ésta vez fue suave, tierna como siempre ...

Continuará ...

* * *

**Mmmmmuajajajaja ¿Y qué tal? Sí, un poco corto, I know, pero quería actualizar pronto porque ya me estaba saturando de ideas (¡Gracias a Dios!) y sino las escribía las iba a olvidar, me conozco, pero la verdad es que me gustó mucho cómo quedó este capítulo, (aunque soy un poco loca, mañana tal vez lo odie, jojojo) yo soy más del estilo romanticón, pero me gusta hacer sufrir de vez en cuando a mis personajes. Además me gustó meterme un poco con el subconsciente de Kagome-chan, me sentí Tony Kamo por un momento, jajajaja.  
Igualmente yo ya había advertido que el tono de esta historia se iba a ensombrecer un poco, espero que no se me haya ido la mano LOL ****, ¡no lo creo! JeJe**

**Bueno, los dejo así sigo con el otro capítulo ... me está gustando mucho el rumbo que tomó esto. Pero, claro ... su opinión también cuenta y mucho para mí. Por eso vuelvo a molestarlos para que me dejen saber qué piensan del Fic. ¡Déjenme sus REVIEWS! Se ataja ¡No sean demasiado severos! La onda de lo triste va a seguir un poquito más, pero no mucho ... después de todo, luego de cada lluvia sale un arco iris ¿o no? ññ **

**Ahora a algo que ya me está gustando ... ¡responder reviews! ¡Qué alegría!**

Gris-KAG**: Muchísimas, pero muchísimas gracias de verdad por tu review ... la verdad no esperaba ninguno tan pronto para ser sincera. Pero, el saber que a alguien le agrada lo que escribo me dio mucho ánimos ... tantos que escribí este nuevo capítulo ... ¡así que está apenas sacadito del horno, jajaja! No, de veras. Fue muy importante para mí que te hayas tomado la molestia de leerme. Y por ser el primer review (de muchos, ¡espero!) que recibo te voy a tener muy en cuenta, ¡eso no lo dudes! **

**Cambiando un poco de tema, para aquellos mente pervertida (con cariño ) que esperaban el lemon en éste capítulo les comento que van a tener que esperarme un poco más ... Y si se fijaron tampoco quedaron vigentes los diálogos que puse en el adelanto: por eso es que ahora preferí no dar tantas pistitas sobre lo que viene. Ya quedaron advertidos: soy un poco cambiante, pero en sí la idea sigue siendo la misma.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Que estén bien.**

_**Dani-Tendo**_


	3. Capítulo III: Malos presentimientos

**¡Hola! Sólo pasaba por aquí y pensé: ¿les dejó un capi nuevo? jojojo PUES SIIIII y (se mete las manos en los bolsillos) ... A pedido del público ... Lo solté u.u **

Inuyasha: Aquí toy n.n

**Dani-Tendo: ¡Pero no molestes a la gente que quiere leer! **

Inuyasha: ¡Feh! Yo hago lo que se me da la gana y ahora si quiero presento el capítulo

**Dani-Tendo: Baka ... como quieras**

Inuyasha: Bueno pues ... a lo mío ... ahora les presento a .... **PERRA, ¡¡¡ NO !!!** (le ponen cinta adhesiva en la boca) ¡¡¡MMMMMMM!!!!! ¡¡¡MMMMMMMMM!!!! O.O

**Dani-Tendo: ¿Qué dices, cielo? Ah... no me creerás esto pero, no te escucho n.n **

Inuyasha: (se resigna y se cruza de brazos) ...Hmph... u.u

**Dani-Tendo: Nunca lo olvides ... ¡¡¡es mi historia, baka!!! **

Bueno, como les iba diciendo ... acá va el capítulo nuevo, espero que les guste y no se llama "Perra ¡no!" (se ríe) ¡no se preocupen! n.n

ADVIERTO: Éste capítulo contiene algunas escenas lemon, por lo que los lectores lo leerán bajo su propia responsabilidad de no ser mayores de edad. Yo lo advertí, si no te gusta este tipo de temas please no lo leas y no me comprometas a mí. ñ.ñ

DISCLAIMER: Aclaro que ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes que aparezcan en éste relato son míos. Ellos pertenecen a la diva, única y mente brillante Rumiko Takahashi. Yo los uso a mi gusto y piacere como mera diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.

........................................  
- Diálogos -  
_"Pensamientos"  
_**Aclaraciones mías**  
Cambio de escena  
........................................

**

* * *

**

**_Animal Instinct_**

Capítulo III: Malos presentimientos

* * *

Pero pronto, el sentirse en sus brazos la fue calmando instintivamente. Ambos, frente con frente cerraron sus ojos y tranquilizaron sus penas, aunque ella no pudo evitar sentir esa sensación extraña que invade todo el cuerpo cuando no se puede recordar un sueño que nos parece fue importante. Ambos se alejaron un poco, aún con los ojos cerrados. Inuyasha no esperó más y lamió la mejilla de su miko hasta casi llegar a la comisura de sus labios y ella pudo sentir la calidez que sólo un beso suyo podría darle. Sango acarició su cabello suavemente y entonces abrió los ojos de nuevo, su mirada ésta vez fue suave, tierna como siempre ...

* * *

- ¡Qué bien que ya te sientas mejor Kagome-chan! n.n – expresaba con alegría su amiga exterminadora.

- Sí ... yo ... ya estoy bien, gomen si los preocupé -

- ¡Feh! Todo el tiempo supe que no era algo para preocuparse -

- n.n ¿Sí? Pues ... entonces ¿por qué no me sueltas? -

- Yo ... er ... ¡Feeeeh! ¡Porque no quiero! –, el hanyou sintió sus mejillas arder cuando Kagome sólo se abrazó más a él y recargó su cabeza en su pecho. _"Gracias, Inuyasha"_

- Bueno, yo ... er ... _"¡Kami, estos dos avanzan a pasos agigantados en su relación, todavía estoy aquí!" _voy a ... a buscar a los otros que aún deben estar ... por ahí, sí ... ¡vamos Kirara! _" ... se ven tan tiernos_ n.n_" _-

Al sentirse sola con Inuyasha, Kagome sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina ... Comprendió que no quería quedarse a solas con él pero, ¿por qué? _"¿Acaso tendrá que ver esto con mi sueño?" _Se esforzó entonces por recordar, su acompañante notó el cambio en su expresión y como ella inconscientemente se distanció un poco de su abrazo la trajo hacia la realidad

- Kagome ... ¿sucede algo malo? -

- Eh ... ¿eh? Gomen, ¿dijiste algo Inuyasha? -

_"Supongo que lo que la despertó de manera tan brusca todavía sigue molestándola"  
_- Mmmm ... no, nada queee ... me gusta ... estar así contigo -

- De ... ¿verdad? – Kagome no daba crédito a sus oídos, cada día sentía que el guerrero expresaba más abiertamente lo que sentía, un gran cambio si lo comparamos a cuando ella lo conoció.

Pero nuevamente ésa sensación ... algo que le decía **NO, NO KAGOME, VAS A SALIR LASTIMADA ... VAS A SUFRIR ... ELLA TODAVÍA SIGUE TRAS SUS PASOS ... ¡ESCAPA AHORA QUE TODAVÍA ESTÁS A TIEMPO! **_"¡¿Qué?!" _

Y entonces lo supo: debía salir de allí ... no estar sola con él ... nunca. Tenía miedo, y su intuición le decía que algo malo pasaría de continuar así. No lo dudó un segundo más ...

- Qué ... ¿qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? –

- Yo ... necesito salir un poco, tomar aire ... yo ... – pero el mareo fue más fuerte que su voluntad y sintió su cuerpo tambalearse pero rápidamente llegó su abrazo protector.

- No dejaré que te caigas ... ¡Kagome, qué tienes! -

- ¡Suéltame! -

- ¿Qué ...? _"¿Qué fue ese cambio de actitud?"_ -

Ella notó su propia brusquedad – No quise decir eso, lo siento no sé qué me pasa ¡NO LO SÉ Y TENGO MIEDO! – lloró. Sus rodillas dejaron de responderle y casi cayó pero él estaba ahí para ella.

- No tengas miedo ... shhh ... todo estará bien – tranquilizó – Yo te llevaré a tu época ahora, tú descansarás un tiempo de todo esto y harás que allí te vea alguno de esos matasanos, yo iré a visitarte cuando pueda -

- Pero, ¡no puedo dejarlos así! Estamos en la búsqueda de los fragmentos ¿recuerdas? Y cómo los van a detectar, no ... no puedo irme -

(Él endureció su mirada para hacerse sentir) - ¡Prométemelo Kagome! -

- ¡Umph! - despotricó – Oh ... está bien, te lo prometo, Inuyasha – él sonrió de medio lado ¡y cómo le gustó eso a ella!

- Bien, yo le avisaré luego a los demás ... ahora lo principal es que TÚ estés ... – ella le dio un fugaz pero dulce beso en sus labios. Él se quedó con los ojos cerrados ante tan esperado acto y luego los abrió, acarició una de sus mejillas suavemente y ella hizo lo que hiciera Inuyasha momentos antes ... sus caricias realmente la desesperaban.

- Hasta ... aquí ... – musitó con dificultad el hanyou - ... luego no podemos detenernos y yo menos. Recuerda que mi instinto es más fuerte e incontrolable que el de una persona – dijo con ternura en su mirada mientras tocaba con la yema de uno de sus dedos la naricita de su Kagome. Ella sonrió.

Y así fue que Kagome volvió por un tiempo a su época para descansar un poco. Después de todo en ésta época las personas nos estresamos con mayor facilidad, ella trató de convencerse de que sólo serían nervios o la presión o ... ¿será que hay algo más que a simple vista no se ve? ¡No, no ... claro que no! Es sólo que el vivir pendiente de si vas o no a morir todo el tiempo tarde o temprano debe manifestarse de alguna manera ¿o no? n.n

Terminó de desvestirse y luego de ponerse la camisa de su pijama ... se recostó.

Estaba cansada,

en los últimos días con su madre habían recorrido varios consultorios médicos pero nadie podía explicar a ciencia cierta el por qué de sus derrames nasales o el por qué de que algunos días ella se despertara temblando y con ese sudor frío en todo el cuerpo que ya había aprendido a odiar.

Primero pensaron que podría ser epilepsia ... pero, no eran convulsiones, sólo temblaba ...  
Pasó por tantos estudios que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Estaba agotada,

momentáneamente dejaron esos sucesos como simple estrés (Claro que Kagome y su madre debieron obviar ciertos detalles sobre el tema, por razones aún más obvias n.n) por lo que la medicación que ella recibía no eran más que calmantes o pastillas que la ayudasen a dormir un poco mejor. Las pesadillas no la abandonaban pero lo más raro es que aunque ella lo intentara nunca podía recordar nada.

_"Bueno, al menos"_ se calmó _"él viene a verme y a traerme noticias sobre los demás"_ sonrió para sí misma y cerró los ojos. Casi instantáneamente pudo dormirse.

Más tarde, esa misma noche se escucharon unos leves golpecitos en su ventana ... ella no los sintió, a decir verdad, ni siquiera se movió cuando su ventana comenzó a abrirse y alguien entró por ella.

- ¡Kagome, oye a que no sabes ...! _"oh, estás dormida"_ – se acercó lentamente, pero ella dormía tranquilamente. Su lenta y sosegada respiración así lo dejaron demostrado.  
Notó que al parecer ella se había dormido casi de inmediato porque ni siquiera se había cubierto con las mantas ... bajó un poco la mirada por su cuerpo

_"¡¡¡Piernas!!!"_ pensó _"¡No, no, no! ¿Qué estás mirando, baka? ... mejor-mejor la cubro un poco"_ pero al hacer esto su rostro se acercó peligrosamente al de ella ... sintió su respiración tranquila y sus hormonas ya exaltadas estaban como locas. _"¡Basta, basta,** BASTA**!"_

- Inu ... yasha ... – él se atajó tanto como pudo _"¡¡¡Ahora viene el maldito osuwari más grande que haya sufrido en mi vida!!!!"_ lo esperó, masoquistamente lo esperó ... pero no pasó nada. Ella sólo lo había llamado entre sueños ...

_"¡¿ENTRE SUEÑOS?!"_ se alegró _"Oh, de aquí no me saca nadie ... ¡si ella me llama yo de aquí no pienso irme!"  
_  
Se sentó frente a ella en el suelo y comenzó a acariciar su rostro lentamente ... el tiempo no era algo que molestara ahora. Miró sus labios y también éstos recibieron caricias. Se inclinó un poco y besó la punta de su nariz. Kagome sintió el suave contacto de esos labios, estaba dormida pero los conocía y le encantaban

- Inuyasha ... ven aquí – y lo abrazó.

Él sintió que su pobre corazón no lo resistiría por más tiempo ... ni tampoco otras partes de él que ... no vale la pena nombrar.  
Entonces se vio en la "penosa" obligación de acostarse junto a ella, pero ... ¿Cómo controlar sus inquietas manitas ahora? Maldijo mentalmente por haberse quedado con ella cuando lo nombró pero a la vez ¿cómo no hacerlo? Se resignó.

Casi sin darse cuenta sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de ella ... _"¡Por Kami mejor dejo esto ...! Esto es peligroso ... qué ... ¿debajo de eso tendrá algo puesto? **¡¡¡¡NO!!!!** ¡No tiene! Niña, es tu culpa ... ahhh, sufro" _pero su curiosidad pudo más que su voluntad y había algo que siempre deseó hacer, siempre desde que comenzó a cargarla en su espalda y sus manos bueno, se posaban en ciertos lugares ... claro que en esos momentos él trató de pensar en otras cosas como en el demonio que venía detrás de ellos presto a descuartizarlos, por ejemplo. Pero ... ¿ahora? ¿quién lo hacía pensar en otra cosa? Era imposible ... bajó su mano hasta sus muslos, acarició ... luego subió y ... apretó.

- Mmmm ... – gimió alguien que se abrazaba a él. Eso fue todo lo que él necesitaba, fue su señal. Con sus dos manos la apretó contra su cuerpo, esa sensación quitó todo resto de cordura que quedase en su cabeza ... la sintió ... completamente.

- ... Ka ... gome – suspiró él a su vez con los ojos cerrados.  
Involuntariamente su cuerpo comenzó a frotarse por el de ella y eso hizo que ciertas zonas en él reaccionaran instantáneamente.

- Ah ... – dejó escapar de su boca el hanyou.

Ya era tarde para pensar en parar.  
Ya era tarde para pensar.

Comenzó a deslizar su cuerpo hacia abajo con lentitud hasta que su visión quedó frente a las piernas de ella ... la volteó para que quede todo su cuerpo hacia arriba y las abrió ... comenzó a besar toda esa zona y ella reaccionó con un gemido-grito que él tuvo que acallar con un beso. Volvió a concentrarse en su tarea: le sacó despacio la poca "ropa" que ella llevaba allí abajo y no se contuvo ... lamió ... besó ... y lamió de nuevo.  
Ella seguía reaccionando favorablemente a la situación aunque, estaba dormida sí, pero no sedada ... Comenzó a abrir con lentitud sus ojos mientras aún podía sentir esa sensación caliente ahí abajo, sí ... la misma de su sueño ... **¡¿SUEÑO?!**

Bajó instintivamente la mirada y ahí estaba él  
- **¡INUYASHA! ¡¡¡PERO QUÉ MIER...!!!** -  
Sobra decir que él casi salta del susto, pero, por el contrario decidió arriesgar su vida haciendo algo loco, algo MUY loco ... es decir, continuando con lo que hubiera empezado. De todas maneras, ya estaba demasiado excitado como para detenerse.

- ¡¡¡PERO QUÉ HACES NO ME ES...!!! ¡¡¡BASTA!!! ...NO... – intentó - ¡¿Qué haces con esa lengua!? ¡Ni lo pienses, baka! ...Suelta... ahhh ... – Inuyasha sonrió por dentro: su plan comenzaba a funcionar.

Kami, cómo le encantaba el sitio donde estaba, pensó él y se dio cuenta de que en ese preciso instante los jugos de ella comenzaron a salir y él casi frenético continuó.

_"¿Qué es esta sensación que me gusta tanto? Tanto que no puedo hacer que él pare" _debatió internamente Kagome ya resignada. _"No quiero que se detenga nunca ... quiero morirme así"_ se confesó.

- No ... pares ... – dijo mientras que para sorpresa de él unas manos sujetaron su cabeza para que su lengua se introduzca aún más en aquel sitio.

- ... Nunca ... – respondió él.

Luego subió y comenzó a besarla con real pasión, desesperado, rayando la locura; ella respondiendo de igual manera.  
Lo tocó, lo acarició ... recorrió su espalda por completo,

**... lo amó.**Él apretó sus pechos y ella pensó que nunca hubiera imaginado lo bien que se podía llegar a sentir eso.

**... y se amaron.**

Y así fue esa mágica noche el comienzo de muchas experiencias venideras ... pero siempre la más recordada ... la primera.

Continuará ...

* * *

**¡WOOOOW! ¿Alguien tiene un cigarrillo? Jajajaja ... ¿De dónde salió eso?  
Bueno, no tengo mucho más para agregar ... espero que éste capítulo haya gustado. Ahora volqué un poco más la situación hacia lo que me gusta n.n **

Inuyasha: ¿hacia lo porno?  
**  
Dani-Tendo: ...hacia lo romántico, ¡baka! Aprende a leer entre líneas �.� **

Inuyasha: jajajaja ¡Te sonrojaste! Me estás dando la razón n.n

**Dani-Tendo: En realidad, me hizo ruborizar tu desempeño en la cama **

Inuyasha: oh ... yo ... er ... bueno ... ¡FEH! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! O.o

**Dani-Tendo: jajajajaja ¡el que ríe último, ríe mejor! **

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo es que Uds. la soportan? O.o

**Dani-Tendo: jojojo, no le hagan caso ... Se hace el ofendido. **

Inuyasha:(le da la espalda a Dani-Tendo) Hmph! u.u

**Bueno, bueno ya se le va a pasar ... mientras aprovecho para responder sus reviews ... Ujuuuuuu!!! ¡Soy MUY feliz! n.n  
**  
**  
**missau04: **Gracias y ¿Cómo es eso de que eres la reina del universo? (Dani-Tendo hace una reverencia) jajaja eres loca niña, me haces acordar a mí ¿Por qué será? n.n En fin me gusta mucho que te esté gustando la historia y espero que éste capítulo no haya sido la excepción. Te digo, a mi me gustó mucho ... además yo nunca había escrito algo lemon. **

Inuyasha: ¿Si? ¡Ja! No me digas ¿y esos mails que encontré el otro día?

**Dani-Tendo: Oh, bueno es que eso era porque ... ¡OYEEEEE, NO REVISES MIS COSAS! Además, ¿no estabas ofendido? **

Inuyasha: ¡Feh! Ya me desofendí para molestarte

**Dani-Tendo: O.o  
**

**Ay ay chica ¿Por qué te habré hecho caso y lo solté? En fin ...  
Cuídate mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. ¡¡¡Sigue opinando que me interesa saber lo que piensas!!! n.n **

serena tsukino chiba: **¿Viste? En este capi Kikyou no aparece para nada. Espero que estés contenta por ello y además ellos dos se acercaron y VAYA que lo hicieron jejeje GRACIAS, GRACIAS por tu review y bueno, lamentablemente no puedo sacar a la perra ... digo a Kikyou tan así como así, ella molesta pero es un elemento más que tengo para hacer esto interesante ... ya te irás enterando más adelante.  
¡Cuídate mucho! Sigue haciéndome saber lo que piensas ¡Chao! **

Gris-Kag: **¡Hola de nuevo peque! Tanto tiempo jojojo ... Gracias por seguir opinando sobre la historia. Me alegra muchísimo que siga gustando ¿y éste capitulo? ¿Gutó o no gutó? ¡Espero que me lo digas! SEE U **

Con respecto a lo que le está pasando a Kagome, paciencia ... ya se va a saber todo a su debido tiempo.  
Bueno ahora sí me despido de todos los que hayan soportado leer lo que escribí jeje y también con la promesa de tratar de seguir actualizando seguido como ahora ... Pero si no lo hago ya saben, es porque estoy rompiéndome la cabeza con la continuación jajaja ... No, ya tengo varias varias ideítas. Solamente espero que gusten cuando las muestre.

¡Un besote a todos!

Inuyasha: Oye oye ... ¿y yo qué?

Dani-Tendo: Tú ... ¡vuelves a tu jaula! Para que aprendas a no meterte en mis asuntos.

Inuyasha: GRRRRRRRRRRRR

Dani-Tendo: ¡OSUWARI!

¡PLAAAAAAF! (y ruido de huesos quebrados)

_Inuyasha:** ¡¡¡QUÉ CARAJ......!!!!**_

Dani-Tendo: ¡SORPRESA! n.n (muestra el puño) ¡MOLESTAME AHORA, PERRITO!

Inuyasha: (aparece aureola de ángel en su cabeza) Yo soy buenito ... bau bau u.u 

JOJOJO Kagome-Chan te quiero!!!! ¡¡¡Nos vemos prontito!!! Suerte n.n

_Dani-Tendo_


	4. Capítulo IV: No me dejarás sino, ¿qué h...

**¡Hola chiquis! Bueno, antes que nada ... WOAOOOO!!!! Gracias por los reviews ... no saben la alegría que me causa saber que algo de lo que mi alocada mente cree llegue a gustar ññ **

Además de que se ve que también gustó el primer Fic que posteé de Ranma ... SOY FELIIIIIZ WIIIIIIIIIII!!! XDD

¿Perro? ... ¡Peeeerritu!

Inuyasha: ... qué ¬.¬

**¿Qué es esa actitud fea? Creo que ya lo habíamos discutido antes.**

Inuyasha: Ummm ... er ... ¡EJEM! ¿Desea algo ... mi ... mi ... ¡Feh!

**Dilo, dilo ... anda chiquito, ¡sin miedo, vamos!**

Inuyasha: mi ... a-ama _"AAAAAhhhhh, ¡Kagome te voy a asesinar!"_

**jojojo ... sólo te molestaba, lindo ... ese violento Osuwari fue sólo prestado para esa vez , jajaja sólo eso ¡ya no puedo hacerlo!**

Inuyasha: ... O.o****

¡Deberías haber visto tu cara cuando te arrodillaste ante mi! jajajaja Pusiste la misma carita que pones cuando ves a Sesshoumaru, jajajajajaja

Inuyasha: ¿...ya? O.O****

Ummm ... **jiji … jeje … jajajajajajajaja … XDD  
emmm ... (Se aclara la garganta) ¡LISTO! Ahora sí n.n**

Inuyasha: Bien, ¡entonces ahora puedo matarte! n.n

**O-oye ... ¿y es necesaria la cara de asesino serial? .  
**  
Inuyasha: ... absolutamente .... ¡MMMMUAJAJAJAJAJA!

**O.o "¿eh?"**

Inuyasha: yo te diría que empieces a correr desde ahorita ...

**¡OUCH! ESO DOLIÓ, ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!  
**_"La vendetta sará terribile"_ (La venganza será terrible)

**ADVIERTO: Éste capítulo contiene algunas escenas lemon (sí, de nuevo jeje), por lo que los lectores lo leerán bajo su propia responsabilidad de no ser mayores de edad. Yo lo advertí, si no te gusta este tipo de temas please no lo leas y no me comprometas a mí. ñ.ñ  
**  
**DISCLAIMER: Aclaro que ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes que aparezcan en éste relato son míos. Ellos pertenecen a la diva, única y mente brillante Rumiko Takahashi. Yo los uso a mi gusto y piacere como mera diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

........................................  
- Diálogos -  
_"Pensamientos"  
_**Aclaraciones mías**  
Cambio de escena  
........................................

**_Animal Instinct_**

Capítulo IV: No me dejarás ... sino, ¿qué haré?

**" Háblame, cuéntame por qué  
tengo qué creer yo en ti.  
No más fe, no más rezaré  
No me arrastraré más por ti ...**

Busco la razón  
a tanto por qué.  
Dime, ¿qué he de hacer  
yo sin ti? "**  
**  
----------------------------------------  
Luego subió y comenzó a besarla con real pasión, desesperado, rayando la locura; ella respondiendo de igual manera.   
Lo tocó, lo acarició ... recorrió su espalda por completo,

**... lo amó.**Él apretó sus pechos y ella pensó que nunca hubiera imaginado lo bien que se podía llegar a sentir eso.

**... y se amaron.**

Y así fue esa mágica noche el comienzo de muchas experiencias venideras ... pero siempre la más recordada ... la primera.  
----------------------------------------

Dos lagunas castañas se abrieron con lentitud ... todavía estaba cansada. Sintió su abrazo. Besos, suaves besos por todo el cuello ... su lengua, tan traviesa como siempre buscando los sitios que más placer le proporcionen. Su cabello desordenado que lo hacía ver tan ... masculino, tan ... deseable. ¡Oh, Kami! TAN COMESTIBLE.

- Mmmm ... despiertas bonito – le confesó él – Quiero que esos ojos me miren – continuó.  
Ella así lo hizo, centró su mirada en él ... la más dulce y a la vez sensual que encontró en su haber. – Sabes ... tu sólo ... – beso – me ... – beso - ... encantas, preciosa -

- Inu-kun ... – llamó ella

- ¿Sí? -

- Me gustó mucho - 

El sólo esbozó una media sonrisa de las que tanto le gustaban a ella y la abrazó cuanto pudo a su cuerpo ... ella se acurrucó en su pecho y dejó a Morfeo inundar su realidad.

Estaban agotados.

- Mmmm – ronroneó ella cuando los labios rozaron nuevamente su cuello. _"¿Para qué le habré confesado que es mi punto débil?"_ (sonríe con los ojos cerrados) 

Todavía estaba un poco adormecida ... sus sentidos un poco atontados ... Pero si tuviese que renunciar al sueño de por vida o dormir uno o dos minutos por vez y que él la despertase así cada vez ... _"¡Kami, renuncio gustosa!"_ pensó ella.

El cabello de él parecía acompañar las suaves caricias que ahora le propiciaban sus fuertes manos. Ella lo observó desde arriba ... él besaba sus pechos desnudos.  
Arqueó su espalda como horas antes lo hiciera para abandonarse a todas esas sensaciones ... su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás y sus ojos se cerraron para concentrarse en sólo sentir ... 

Acarició con suavidad su cabello ... él la miró _"Kami, esos ojos me van a matar ... no deberías haberte permitido hacer tales milagros ... son peligrosos, son ... adictivos ..."_

Ella recorrió entonces toda su espalda cuando el incansable amante aprisionó sus labios.  
_"Cariño, estás más musculoso ... mmm ... y tu trasero está en su mejor momento, debo agregar"_ se reprendió mentalmente por tales pensamientos.

Él "escondió" su cabeza en el espacio que queda entre el cuello y el hombro ... besó ese espacio, se apropió de él. Casi paralelamente comenzó ... ella ya conocía esa sensación ... el ardor pasaría rápido, como la primera vez y luego, luego sólo el paraíso. La penetró con tanta suavidad que ella se sintió morir con esa caricia interior.

Despacio, se mantuvo congelado en esa acción para que el cuerpo de su bella se acostumbre a su tamaño ... ahogó su primer gemido con un pasional beso. Y comenzó a moverse ... más ... más rápido y ella enloqueció.

Ya era casi demasiado, intentó detenerle levemente, pero él parecía ensimismado en su tarea ... continuó. Le hizo daño, el placer se convirtió en punzadas ... sintió cómo se desgarró por dentro y gritó. ¿Acaso él no se daba cuenta?

Comenzó a golpear su espalda con sus puños, inútilmente ...  
Sintió la calidez de su sangre correr en su entrepierna y el terror la invadió ...   
Cómo iba ella a saber que él, sólo no se controlaría ... que su instinto animal sería más que su propia voluntad, que su amor por ella.  
Le dolió tanto que dejó de sentir ... sólo pudo llorar ... en silencio.

Fijó en él su mirada nuevamente ... tan bello, ¿cómo no perdonarle? ... estaba más hermoso que nunca antes según recordaba Kagome ... después de todo, él era la persona que ella eligió ... sabía que lo amaría a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que estaba sufriendo en ese mismo momento ... a pesar de que él era Sesshoumaru.

- **¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!** – despertó de un salto. No, estaba hastiada de esos sueños ... realmente harta y lo peor es que ya había vuelto a olvidarlo. La única certeza que quedaba en ella era ese dolor en su corazón, en su cabeza ... ya no sabía. Las jaquecas matutinas ya se habían hecho costumbre.

Corrió al baño para limpiar su nariz y tomó un par de calmantes para los temblores ... luego secó su perlada frente. _"Hoy sin pensarlo dos veces iré a ver a un doctor ... esta vez voy a procurar mencionar lo de los sueños ¿quizá tengan algo de relación?"_

Dejando de racionalizar se viste como el rayo ... sus ojos lo miran una última vez ... sus labios son suyos en un último momento y una lágrima esquiva hace su aparición:  
_"¿Por qué lloro? ¡Ja! Cada día más loca, Kagome" _en ése momento ella pensó que sería emoción, alegría por haber pasado una primer noche así, con él. Pero su corazonada no quiso advertir justamente eso. No sabía cuánto se equivocaba.

Se aleja de él sin saberlo ... sin querer hacerlo realmente ...  
Al bajar las escaleras se encuentra con su madre, la señora Higurashi que al momento en que la ve comienza a preguntar por su estado. Ella se lo dice y su madre se lleva una mano a su boca denotando preocupación.  
Sin perder más tiempo, ambas salieron en búsqueda del doctor.

----------------------------------------

- Mmmm ... ¿Kagome? – comenzó a despertar. – Dónde estás ... quiero darte besos ... – abrió los ojos y su sonrisa se esfumó. Allí no había nadie más que él. 

Decidió vestirse y volver a su tiempo. Ya habría tiempo de hablar con ella ... luego. Sí, seguramente luego ambos se reirían y mucho de su desencuentro después de una noche de desenfreno. Sólo habría que darle un respiro a la situación y dejar que pase un poquito el tiempo. Después de todo ... ¿qué podría pasar? Ah ... sólo es posponer un poco el reencuentro.   
----------------------------------------

- Entonces señorita ... er ... Higurashi. ¿Desde cuándo tiene estos sueños que no puede recordar?

- Pues desde que comenzó todo lo demás, doctor.

- ¿Y las migrañas? -

- Ummm ... esas son más recientes, me temo -

- Bien ... ya veo ... ¿sería tan amable de dejarme a solas con su madre un momento? -

- Claro -

- En un momento más ella estará con Ud. -

- Sí. Gracias. – y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

El doctor dejó ver en su semblante su preocupación. Carraspeó y finalmente habló

- Sabe ... esto parece ser más delicado de lo que en un primer momento nos pareció a todos -

- Oh, Kami ... mi bebé -

- No, no tranquilícese por favor señora Higurashi ... Todavía no podríamos afirmar absolutamente nada. Sólo digo que, por los síntomas y signos que demostró la paciente creo que estamos frente a (se acomodó las gafas) ... Pues a algún tipo de coágulo cerebral -

- Mi Dios ... no, no .... ¡ella no! – se derrumbó.

- Sé que es una noticia horrible para una madre, en realidad, para cualquiera que un ser querido sufra. Mire, pero la realidad es esta: tiene que estar con ella más que nunca y no demuestre debilidad, no flaquee delante de ella porque en su fortaleza ella va a encontrar las manos que la ayuden a salir de su mal trance ¿Me sigue? -

- Cla-claro ... lo haré ... por mi chiquita – secándose las lágrimas con un desechable que le pasó el Doctor.

- Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hablamos, creo que es mejor que esta noche ella la pase aquí en observación ... le haremos algunos estudios más, muchos de ellos se relacionarán con su cerebro. (Carraspeó nuevamente) Así sabremos con certeza ... - 

- Sí – interrumpió la destrozada mujer – Ahora si me permite, quiero ir a abrazar a mi hija -

- Vaya, mujer ... y tenga presente lo que hablamos -

- Así lo haré siempre, gracias – pero el derrumbe interior que experimentó pudo más. El dolor le ganó la primer batalla a su apesadumbrado ser.

----------------------------------------

-:- **Plano alejado de la situación** -:-

La madre de Kagome sale del consultorio ... la abraza con un dejo de lágrimas en sus ojos.  
Preocupación en el rostro de la niña. La sacude por los hombros. Su madre no reacciona. De pronto, la abraza con todas sus fuerzas, al parecer y mirándola a los ojos le dice algo ... unas cuantas palabras, las suficientes.

Se puede observar cómo los ojos de la miko se abren a su máximo y se tambalea ... con su mano toca su frente y cae de rodillas al piso ... Su madre imita ésta última acción y sólo atina a abrazarla. Dificultosamente ella responde al abrazo ... su rostro inexpresivo, tan sólo mirando al vacío ¿Pero rendida? ¡No, eso nunca! ¡No ahora que tenía a Inuyasha!  
_"Inuyasha ... necesito ir contigo"_ se dijo. 

----------------------------------------

Se sentía culpable ... horrorosamente culpable ... ¿cómo se fue así dejándolo? _"¡Por Dios! ¿acaso no tengo sentimientos? ... después de todo lo que pasó ..."_  
Ahora tendría que compartir ése, su dolor con él ... decidió no dejarlo más afuera de su vida.

Decidió que él lo sería todo a partir de ahora, ya no postergaría absolutamente nada ... después de todo ella se sentía como el claro ejemplo de que la vida es sólo algo volátil.  
Y que en el momento menos pensado ... no, no quiso siquiera considerarlo. Él le daba razones más que suficientes por las cuales luchar, aferrarse así sea al último hilo de vida que le quedase .... lo haría por él ... 

----------------------------------------

Al salir del pozo recordó el rostro dolido de su madre, de su hermanito y de su abuelo ... que la despedían con la mirada, pero hasta ellos comprendían, sabían que ella estaría mejor con él a su lado. No hacía falta ser un Albert Einstein para comprender que el amor lo cura todo. O al menos, lo alivia. 

Caminó con tranquilidad ... dando por hecho que todo estaría mejor ya que le contara a él todo, que se desahogara, que llorara en su pecho ... luego él la abrazaría, secaría sus lágrimas y con un "Te Amo, Kagome" el tumor que hacía latir su cabeza en las mañanas sólo se esfumaría ... diría Adiós para siempre y todo no sería más que un simple mal trago que se deja atrás con facilidad. Sabía que el amor haría ese milagro para ella, sólo lo sabía.

Creyó reconocer un color rojizo que pasó entre los árboles ... "¿habrá sido ... y, si fuera él? No me debe haber visto seguramente" pensó sin claridad en su mente ya que de ser así, él de todas maneras la hubiese olfateado al instante.  
Decidió seguir el débil rastro que le habían dejado ... tal vez estaba jugando. Sí, el muy baka seguramente se escondía y cuando ella estuviese lo suficientemente cerca le saltaría encima y la haría suya, de nuevo (no pudo evitar la sonrisa ante tal pensamiento).

Llegó a un claro ... _"¡Qué bonito día!" _pensó desconcentrándose un poco.  
Ahí fue cuando todo se derrumbó en un segundo, fue entonces cuando toda esperanza que ella salvaguardó fue descuartizada de la manera más vil jamás imaginada siquiera por el Marqués de Sade.

**El dolor ... el dolor ... sólo eso. **

_"Kami, sólo ... sólo déjame morir ..."_

Continuará ....  
_  
_----------------------------------------

(Grito lejano) – Malvadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! ¡¡¡Ya, suéltame!!! U . U

**Ne-ver jojojo ... Bueno, bueno ... ¿qué pareció? Wow ... me está gustando mucho de verdad esta historia. Hoy me levanté tempranito y se me ocurrieron miles de ideas ... ¡QUÉ LINDO! ¿Verdad? n.n**

Creo que, mejor lo suelto ... de todas maneras ya terminé de escribir y sin esa narizota metiendose en mis asuntos hasta me atrevería a decir que hasta ahora este es mi capítulo preferido (ya veremos qué surge después, jeje n.-) 

(Dani-Tendo abre la jaula de Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: ¡Feh! Ya era hora ... ¡Quiero leer lo que acabas de escribir!

**¡Nunca! Eso queda entre mis lectores y yo n.n**

Inuyasha: OYEEEEE ... se te olvida que YO estoy en tu historia también

**(le saca la lengua) BLEEEEEEEEH! ¡No me importa! XDD**

Inuyasha: U¬.¬ al menos, al menos responde los reviews, ¿no? _"¡Qué carácter! Creo que está pasando demasiado tiempo conmigo, jajajaja"_

**No, no primero quiero decir algo ... no, ahora no quiero jajaja**

Inuyasha: ... sin comentarios. ¡FEH! No me atendiste bien y tengo sed, dame agua.

**HUMMMMMM O.O ... ¡pero qué educadito! Ok, aquí tienes y cállate un poco.**

**En fin, no me interesa ... ahora, ¡¡¡esto SÍ QUE ME INTERESA!!! XD  
Veamos ...**

missau04: **¡Hola Hola! ¿Qué se cuenta por ahí? Gracias, gracias de verdad ... sinceramente yo estaba estaba un poco renuente a la idea de publicar un Fic algo lemon, pero me han dado muchos ánimos al recibir tan bien mi historia. ¡Toy muy muy agradecida! Oh, (se sonroja) ¿no crees que se te fue la mano con el halago?**

Inuyasha: ¿Futuro del FanFiction? ¡¿QUIÉN, TÚ?! **¡¡¡PPPPPPPPFFFFFFF!!!!** (escupe ... en la cara de Dani-Tendo u.u) JAJAJAJA, ¡¡¡TE DIGO ... UNO DE ESTOS DÍAS ME HARÁS ORINAR, JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!****

O.o!!!! Ya ... me cansase. No quería llegar a tanto, pero ... TÚ me obligaste perrito.

Inuyasha: ¿Oh sí? ¿y qué harás? ¿Un "osuwari" tal vez? ¡Ja!****

(Saca su grabadora ... le pone un cassete que llegó del Templo Higurashi)

Inuyasha: ¿Qué es esa cosa diabólica?** (todo para él es diabólico, jojojo)**

Es algo que sirve ummm ... pues, como te diré ... ¡PARA ESTO ... ! _(¡CLICK!)_

VOZ: OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI (inspira) ¡¡¡¡OSUWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

Inuyasha: (enterrado 3 metros bajo tierra) Kagome, ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE TE PRESTAS A PARA HACERME ESTAS COSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS?!

**JOJOJO, bueno ya ya ... basta de diversión ... sigo:**

Gris-Kag: **Chiqui, de verdad gracias por seguir leyéndome ... me complace mucho saber que te sigue gustando esto! n.n ¿Kikyou? No pues, ella no aparece más (al menos en este capi, jojojo)**

belen: **¡Hola Belu! ¿Sabes? Creo que al final te mandé el osuwari que buscabas, jejeje ... ¡Qué suerte la tuya! Espero que te haya gustado ... la verdad es que ese es uno de mis preferidos ... Por otro lado yo también espero que todo salga bien entre estos dos tortolitos, y claro, ¡también quisiera que Kagome se mejore! Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Mis deditos van por sí solos, jejeje ... más rápido de lo que yo puedo decir: No n.-**

Kiomi: **¡Ninia! Gracias por los ánimos con la onda lemon ... espero que éste también te haya gustado, aunque en realidad haya sido un sueñito y aunque en realidad era SeXShimaru XDD Es harrrmoso, ¿verdad? Bueno (carraspea) ¡EJEM! A ver, cumplo con tu pedido especial sólo por ser tú n.n**

(voz dulce) ¡Oh, Inuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Inuyasha: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TENGO DINERO, BAKA!

**(se sonroja) ¡No, bobo! No es eso ... es que alguien por aquí me pidió que le mandes saludos**

Inuyasha: ¿Y yo por qué? No quiero ¬.¬

**Pues porque ... ella me dijo que se lo debes después de lo que tuvieron la otra noche.**

Inuyasha: jajajajaja ¿de qué hablas?

** .... (sonrisa diabólica)** **Hablo de mi amiga Kiomi  
**  
Inuyasha: **¡¡¡PPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!! **(vuelve a escupirle todo el agua en la cara a Dani-Tendo ¡¿De dónde carajo la sacó?!)

**¡¡¡¡PODRÍAS DEJAR DE HACER ESO, IMBÉCIL!!!!** **U¬.¬ y respóndele ...**

Inuyasha: (tímido y sonrojado) Pues ... yo ... esto ... (juega con sus dedos y baja la cabeza) ... er ... Lu-luego te llamo. ¡No necesitabas hacerlo público! ¡Feh! Mujeres ...

**¡¡¡UFFFF!!! COMO QUE ME ACALORÉ XDDD**

Inuyasha: Cállate si no quieres que te patee ¬.¬

Aome:** ¡No! No te infartes please ... no al menos hasta que leas este capi, jojojo**

**Bueno, no queda otro remedio.** **Inu ... baile cabaretero para la chica U . U**

  
Inuyasha: ¿¿¡¡¡CÓMO DICES???!!!  
**  
Inuyasha-kun ... no te lo estoy pidiendo (muestra el puño y en la otra mano sostiene la grabadora amenazando con su dedo sobre el botón que dice "PLAY")**

Inuyasha: AAAAISH!!! Está-está bien, KAMI KAMI KAMI!!!

(Inuyasha menea la cadera sensualmente **... ¡oh! Lo que sigue no lo puedo decribir ... fue demasiado jajajaja**)

**Bueno bueno, suficiente ... ¿Aome te sientes mejor ya, verdad? jejeje**

Inuyasha: decayó mi autoestima U . U

**JAJAJAJA Me despido ... de todos quienes hayan leído esta locura, espero no haberme olvidado de nadie y si fue así GOMEN NE! Recuérdenmelo que siempre me va a sobrar un momentito para responder lo que sea n.n **

**¡Sigan dejándome sus REVIEWS que me hacen extremadamente feliz!**

Inuyasha: ¿Como el chico ese que te trajo la otra noche a tu casa en esa ... cómo le llamas tú .... motocicleta, verdad? Porque parecían muy felices, digop ... uno no besa así a otra persona cuando está triste n.n _"ya hice mi maldad diaria, ahhh me siento mejor"_

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE VOY A ASESINAR PERRO INDISCRETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**

Inuyasha: (corre con una amplia sonrisa) ¡¡¡¡NOS VEMOS!!!!** XDD**

_Dani-Tendo_ .... Y YO, ¡FEH!


	5. Capítulo V: La última carta

**¡OHAYO DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO¿Cómo les va a todos? A mí de maravilla. GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN por haber sido tan excesiva con la demora por actualizar, pero bueno ... esto ... - Se sonroja -**

Inuyasha: es que su enamorado la sigue a sol y a sombran.n****

¡SÍ! Oyeeee ... que no ... O.o ¡DAMARE! Además sigo ofendida contigo por lo que me hiciste la última vez. ¬.¬

Inuyasha¿moi? Pero si soy un angeliiiiito ñ.ñ

**BAKA ... +.+**

Bueno, como sea ... les quise traer ese capi nuevo porque la otra semana me voy de viaje y no sé cuándo voy a tener un tiempito para volver a actualizar.

¡Espero de todo corazón que les guste! Y sepan que lo mejor está por venir  
- Sonrisa diabólica -

Inuyasha: Sí ... - Sonrisa diabólica -****

¡¡¡QUÉ¡TE MATO PERRO¿Otra vez fisgoneando en mis cosas? 

Inuyasha: Puesss ... n.n'****

- Llora ¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Me tiene hartaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ... te voy a dar en adopción ... más de una de mis lectoras seguramente te va a querer para su colección personal - Seca sus lágrimas ... piensa -

- Se le ocurre una idea ¡OOOYE! Eso no está nada mal ... XDD

CHICAS ... DESDE AHORA, SÓLO PIDANMELO QUE YO LES ALQUILO A INU POR UN DÍA ... ÉL VA A HACER TODO LO QUE USTEDES LE PIDAN, SE LOS ASEGURO n.n  
- Le dirige una mirada castrante a Inuyasha - O.o'

Verdad¿¿¿AMORCITOOOO? O.o'  
  
Inuyasha- Tiembla - Eh ... yo ... n.n' 

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MMMMUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**DISCLAIMER: Aclaro que ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes que aparezcan en éste relato son míos. Ellos pertenecen a la divaúnica y mente brillante Rumiko Takahashi. Yo los uso a mi gusto y piacere como mera diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

...  
- Diálogos -  
_"Pensamientos"  
_**Aclaraciones mías**  
Cambio de escena  
...

**_Animal Instinct_**

Capítulo V: La Última Carta

**"Adivina adivinanza quién te escribe esta carta **

**es una niña que no juega mientras sufre por tu alma, **

**es un cuerpo que no anda si no escucha tus palabras, **

**es el aire del mar ...  
**

**Soy tu caja de secretos, tu silencio y tu pregunta, **

**soy la luna en la escondes tu batallas más ocultas, **

**si tú eres el viaje que nunca podré llevar, llevar."  
**  
-  
Creyó reconocer un color rojizo que pasó entre los árboles ... "¿habrá sido ... y, si fuera él? No me debe haber visto seguramente" pensó sin claridad en su mente ya que de ser asíél de todas maneras la hubiese olfateado al instante.  
Decidió seguir el débil rastro que le habían dejado ... tal vez estaba jugando. Sí, el muy baka seguramente se escondía y cuando ella estuviese lo suficientemente cerca le saltaría encima y la haría suya, de nuevo (no pudo evitar la sonrisa ante tal pensamiento).

Llegó a un claro ... _"¡Qué bonito día!" _pensó desconcentrándose un poco.  
Ahí fue cuando todo se derrumbó en un segundo, fue entonces cuando toda esperanza que ella salvaguardó fue descuartizada de la manera más vil jamás imaginada siquiera por el Marqués de Sade.

**El dolor ... el dolor ... sólo eso. **

_"Kami, sólo ... sólo déjame morir ..."_  
-

Llego hasta la aldea donde vive la anciana Kaede ... ¡Vaya que es un bonito día!  
¡Ah! Ahí están todos ... les sonrío. Sí, ya sé que no hago eso muy a menudo, me agrada ver la sorpresa en sus caras. Bueno¿y por qué esconderlo? Estoy contento, muy contento porque hace rato sentí el aroma de Kagome; sé que volvió y desde ese momento la estoy esperando ... eso quiere decir que ya debe sentirse mucho mejor ... y comienzo a percibirme más feliz de lo que ya estaba.

Le sonrío a la nada.

Sango me mira extrañada y me pregunta qué me sucede. Yo le respondo que nada. Miroku está diciendo no sé qué patrañas de que no sé qué ya es muy evidente en mí ... ¡Feh! No me importa ...

- Sango¿qué es eso¿es para mí¡Ah! Es de mi Kagome ... vaya, eso sonó lindo ... mía

¡Inuyasha¡Baja ya de tu nube! – me dice con gesto de reprobación.

¿Por qué tanto alboroto¡Dame eso! – y me retiro del lugar

... hay días en que es mejor no compartir el buen humor porque te lo amargan ¡Feh! En fin ...

Veamos ... ése parece ser un árbol cómodo. Tomo la carta y la huelo. Sí ... ese es tu aroma pero¿por qué está mezclado con sal? 

¿¡QUIÉN FUE LA RATA QUE SE ATREVIÓ, KAGOME¡VA A SUFRIR! ... GRRRRR ... MALDITO

Rompo el sobre y quito con impaciencia su contenido para leerlo lo antes posible ...

**_Hoy, sólo en silencio le pido a Dios,_**

_**que me de fuerzas y valor,**_

_**llegó el momento, ya llegó.**_

¡Feh¿Ya quieres casarte conmigo? Bueno, pues ... pensé que esperaríamos un poco más ... _  
_

_**No hay nada en este mundo,**_

_**ni una sola razón,**_

_**maldigo mi suerte, hoy...  
**  
_¿QUÉ ...¡¿QUIÉN TE HIZO SEMEJANTE DAÑO!_  
_

_**Hoy, siento tan dentro que ya no**_

_**vale la pena éste amor,**_

_**miro tu foto, y no hay color,**_

_**el viento me ha traído un soplo de dolor,**_

_**cómo has podido, amor...**_

¿BO-BOKU ... FUI YO?_  
_

_**Hoy, muero por dentro,  
al saber que, en todo este tiempo,**_

_**otra fue quién tuvo tu cuerpo**_

_**y tu querer, **_

_**No hay peor castigo,**_

_**que verte junto a ella,  
cómo has podido,**_

_**maldigo y maldigo...**_

¡¡¡¿NANI! Lie, amor ... te equivocas¡yo nunca...!_  
_

_**Hoy, solo en silencio, pido a Dios,**_

_**que me de fuerzas y valor,**_

_**llegó el momento, ya llegó,**_

_**no hay nada en este mundo,**_

_**ni una sola razón,  
te espero en el cielo ... amor.**_

... Kagome ... ¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Doushite, Kagome ... ¡¿DOUSHITEEEEEEE! No te dejaré hacerlo … ¡no me dejarás aquí solo!  
Copiosas lágrimas brotan desesperadas de mis ojos ... como si me importara en este momento mostrar debilidad¡NO, NO ME IMPORTA SI NO TE TENGO!

¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA DESANGRARME SI NO ESTÁS AQUÍ PARA DECIRME QUE ME AMAS!

Acaso, acaso mi niña esperas que me resigne ¡¡¡¡¡así como así! Pues no lo haré, no te daré el gusto de irte sola.

Acaso ... ¿esperas que comprenda tu precipitada y cobarde decisión? Porque nuncá, entiendelo ... JAMÁS LO HARÉ.

**Iré por ti ...**

Corro, corro como nunca lo hice en mi vida ... mis pasos desesperados me llevan hasta aquel pozo. Seco mis ojos con la manga de mi aori ... las lágrimas estorban demasiado para ver el camino.

**Iré por ti ...**

No está en mis planes el llegar tarde pues si lo hago, voy a seguirte ... hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario para que me expliques tu arrebato. ¿Qué necesidad tienes de hacerme sufrir así mi pequeña? Tú ... justamente tú ...

Mis piernas ya van por sí solas y no puedo evitar hacer volar el pensamiento hacia tiempos mejores ... cuando nos hicimos el amor ... lo hermosa que te veías con tu perfecto cuerpo perlado de sudor. Cuando repetías y repetías que me amabas. ¡NO, ME MENTISTE! Descarada ... si me amaras no me estarías haciendo pasar este mal trago.

- Oh, Kagome ... – el peso de mi cuerpo y de mi alma se hacen intolerables y caigo a la hierba de rodillas – No puedes dejarme ... ¡no puedes! – Tomo un segundo impulso, mi mente se aclara ... DEBO llegar a ti, esa no es una opción ... LO HARÉ.

Ashita nos reiremos de todo esto, yo lo sé ... será todo un mal entendido, una locura que se atravesó en nuestros caminos y como tal será olvidada ... lo sé. 

Corro ... corro y sigo corriendo ... compruebo con tristeza que mis piernas son débiles ante el dolor de mi corazón, entonces caigo con esta inaguantable sensación de impotencia por segunda vez.

El pozo estaba tan cerca ... que me sentí peor al saber que casi lo logré. Kami, cómo duele.

¡¡¡¡LIEEEEEE! KAGOME ... NO HERMOSA NO ME DEJARÁS ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO!  
¿... verdad-verdad que no lo harás-

_Continuará ... _

-

**- Dani-Tendo se esconde detrás de Inuyasha -** **JEJEJE ... ¿qué tal me quedó? n.n**

Inuyasha: yo creo que tus lectoras te van a asesinar ... por maltratar éste lindo cuerpecito así n.n

**¿Tú crees- Tiembla ¡NOOO, cómo crees si ellas son unos amores!**

Me-mejor respondo los reviews, sí ... jejeje n.n'

Kiomi:** ¡OHAYO nuevamente! Sí ... verdad que te tomé por sorpresa ¿ah? jeje, a ti y a varios más, jejeje. Gracias por seguirme animando a que escriba lemons pero ya ves, en este capi no hay nada de eso. Primero pensé en ahondar un poco sobre el tema mientras él leía la carta pero después me dije: "NO, los voy a cansar y van a pensar que soy una pervertida" ¬.¬**

Inuyasha: Dani-Chan ... ellas no lo piensan, lo SABEN ñ.ñ

**¡AH, DAMARE BAKA! O.O  
Kiomi¿cómo esperas que lo trate mejor si el pulgoso me hace la vida imposibleee?**

Inuyasha: Señor pulgoso para ti ¬.¬ ¡FEH!

**Oh, genial ... se ofendió XDD  
Pues ahora no te doy lo que llegó para ti**

Inuyasha¡NO, QUIERO QUIERO¿QUÉ ES¡DAME!

**A veces pienso que tú nunca crecerás ... O.o  
Toma, es comida ninja que te envía mi amiga Kiomi**

Inuyasha- sonrojado ¡oh, no debiste- susurra - Aunque ésta me tiene muy mal alimentado ... ¡BUAAAAA! Ella me cuida mal ... necesito a alquien que me cuide y me mime mucho U . U

**¡OH YA DEJA DE HACERTE EL SEXI CON LAS NIÑAS¿Piensas que caerán tan fácil en tus tretas?  
**  
Inuyasha: pregunta retórica****

UMMM ... Creo que se te subieron los humitos a la cabeza. Mejor come que yo sigo con lo mío ...

Gris-Kag:** ¡Gracias de nuevo! A ver ... te explico. Kagome en realidad estaba soñando todo eso y en su loco sueño se mezclaron los personajes de Inuyasha y de Sesshoumaru, algo que ella sólo notó casi hasta el final cuando se despertó sobresaltada. Pero al instante lo olvidó como a todos sus otros sueños n.n' ¿Se aclaró esa mentecilla? Espero que sí y ganbatte (buena suerte)!**

Lorena:** Lore, pues ... como te dije en el mail no puedo contarte lo que me pides porque sino te estaría contanto lo que se deberá saber más adelante - Sonrisa maquiavélica - Soy malita¿no? jejeje XDD ¡Arigatou por los ánimos para continuar mi historia! De verdad que valoro mucho eso. ¡Nos leemos, chiqui!**

missau04: jejeje ¡Gracias amiguita por tu review! Mira ... me mociono T.T ¿De veras te tomó tan por sorpresa lo de Kagome? Pues, parece que causó una gran impresión ... porque varios reviewers lo mencionaron. Y bueno ... ¡esta mente está demasiado loca para pensar en cosas normales! Jojojo  
¡Gracias, gracias por estar de mi lado y comprender el suplicio que es tener este perro viviendo aquí conmigo!

Inuyasha: y ni pienses que me iré ... tu mamá cocina rico, jejeje n.n

**O.O Ummmmm ... en fin …**

kagomeyasha:** HELLO! Bien, aquí está la continuación que pedías ... todavía no se sabe lo que vio Kagome ... ¿qué habrá visto¿No tienes una idea? Piensa ... piensa ... porque el secreto está a punto de develarse n.n  
¡OYE OYE¿Y cómo que quieres que sea más descriptiva con mis lemons?**

Inuyasha: es más pervertida que tú, jajajajajaja XDD****

No, perro ... respeta las opiniones de los demás. Tal vez ... sólo tal vez considere lo que me dices ... para más adelante, pero tengo que ver lo que piensan los demás ¿okas? No quiero que quiten mi Fic por "extralimitarme" n.¿Qué te puedo decir? JUNTA FIRMAS, jojojojojo n.n

Bueno, hasta aquí llega mi homework ... espero no haberme olvidado de ninguna y si lo hice ya saben que hacer ... lo mismo va si algo no les gustó. Un jaloncito de orejas para encaminarme no me hará mal, jejeje n.n

¡¡¡CUIDENSE MUCHO! Las voy a extrañar por un tiempito ... nos leemos pronto y no se olviden de dejarme sus Reviews que me ponen tan contenta!

Inuyasha- Llora ¿y ahora en casa de quién me quedaré para que me cuide mientras no estás? T.T****

Pues ... ¡no lo había pensado¿Sabes qué¡VENTE COMIGO!

Inuyasha- gran sonrisa ¡¡¡YUPIIII, VACACIONEEEEEEEEEEES- Se pone serio - O-oye Dani-Chan ...

¿Sí, Inu-Kun? n.n

Inuyasha: y ... ¿qué son vacaciones?****

¡AHHHH- Se cae de espaldas -

Inuyasha¡¡¡¡MATTA NE! n.n'****

_Dani-Tendo_


End file.
